Magic and Life Is Full of Surprises
by siro arashi
Summary: Sequal to 'More Than You Could Imagine'. After saving Wyatt caper, things would have thought to calm down a little but for the Charmed Ones its just the beginning. Contains some slash malemale relationships. LeoPi, ChrisMatthew Wyatt, Ph?, Paige? AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Charmed except for the characters I put into the fic myself.  
  
Since this is the continuation of my first story 'More Than You Could Imagine' this story contains some slash (male/male relationships). So if you don't like that sort of thing then go read something else. And for those who just first reading this story of the series, I suggest you read 'More Than You Could Imagine' first, so you won't be confused. With that explained, on with the story!  
  
This is the sequal to More Than You Could Imagine. Since there was so many review and you guys like it so much I decide to write the sequal. So here is the sequal to More Than You Could Imagine.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
--------------------  
  
Phoebe walked to the the front door and opened it revealing Darryl.  
  
"Hey Darryl!", greeted Phoebe as she let her friend in.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, are your sisters here as well." asked Darryl as he walked into the house.  
  
"They're here." closing the door, Phoebe followed behind him.  
  
The cop walked into the living room and saw Piper and Paige standing there along with Chris and some other people.  
  
"Hey Darryl whats up?" asked Paige.  
  
"Hey Paige, Piper, Chris, Leo." and Darryl stopped right there, "Waaaah! Leo! What are you doing here? I thought they said you...."  
  
"Nice to see you too, anyways its a long story. So what you need help with?" asked Leo.  
  
"Its another special case. Um, I think they need to leave." Darryl nodded his head towards the teens.  
  
"No need, you can tell all of us here. They know what we are anyways and they are quite similar to us as well." replied Piper.  
  
"Similar?"  
  
"They have special magical powers aswell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me introduce you to them." and Piper walked over to where Chris still has his arms around Wyatt, "I know this is quite unbelievable but its true, Darryl this is my son from the future, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."  
  
And Darryl eyes widen.  
  
"But you can call me Matthew." stated Wyatt.  
  
"Matthew?" questioned Piper.  
  
"I thought if you keep referring me as Wyatt, that you and the rest of you might get confused so I was thinking of using my middle name. Its still my name you know, so you can call me Matthew Halliwell."  
  
"He's right you know." said Bryan.  
  
"Do I have to call you that?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yes, unless you want to be considered in a relationship with my baby self, then you do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your son, from the future? Does that mean he came from the same future as Chris?" asked the cop.  
  
"Yes that right." replied Piper.  
  
"So you mean little baby Wyatt here is going to be him in 20 years."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The cop faced Chris and Wyatt and saw the position they're in and guessed their relationship with each other.  
  
"So by the looks of it, you two are..."  
  
"Wyatt's my boyfriend." said Chris.  
  
"I guessed it when I saw you two."  
  
"I know who you are." said Wyatt.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah in the future."  
  
Then Piper moved onto the others.  
  
"This is Aaron Winsor. Bryan Walters. Jonathan Birch. Michelle Fao. Guys this is Darryl Morris a friend of ours and a police officer." introduced Piper.  
  
"So are you guys witches?" asked the cop.  
  
"Nope sorry, but you can refer us as magical beings or elementals." replied Aaron.  
  
The cop also saw the gestures the four teen were doing.  
  
"So let me guess, boyfriend and girlfriend, boyfriend and boyfriend?"  
  
The teens were surprised that the cop guess right and nodded in a yes.  
  
After the introductions Paige asked the cop again, for his purpose here.  
  
"So, Darryl what you need our help with this time."  
  
"A body was found in a alley at Downtown and we assumed that the person was attacked late last night." started Darryl.  
  
"And the weird part is?" pressed Piper.  
  
"The body was mauled like an animal attacked them. Their were five fingered claw marks all over the body."  
  
"Were there any witnesses?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No unfortunately, someone just found the body this morning."  
  
"Well we can try and figure it out since we don't know what to look for."  
  
"I know, I'm just telling you guys just incase if you find anything or seen a possible attacker. Anyways I gotta get to the museum. So just keep your eyes open for anything."  
  
Then suddenly John's cellphone rang and the Earth elemental answered it.  
  
"John here. Hey dad, what is it? What are you serious? Alright I'll be there in awhile." and John turned his cell off and put it away.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Michelle.  
  
"It was my dad, he said the museum was looked like it was broken into last night and he wants me there as soon as possible." explained John.  
  
"You work at the museum?" asked the cop.  
  
"As a part time job."  
  
"We got to get back to work." putted Phoebe  
  
"You need a lift?" offered Darryl  
  
"No thanks, Aaron can take me." and Phoebe walked over to Aaron who kissed Bryan on the lips, grabbed hold of his arm and both of them disappeared in a whirl of wind.  
  
"Okay I could tell why now they could stay." stated Darryl, "How about you? Since you're going to the museum as well." referred to John.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And Darryl and John walked towards the front door with Paige following. Paige opened the door and Darryl waved good-bye, along with John and left.  
  
"Well I better get going too, so see you guys tonight." and Michelle disappeared in a blaze of flames.  
  
"The Elders wants to see me." stated Leo when he heard them calling.  
  
"Alright see you later." said Piper as Leo walked over and kissed her and then orbed away.  
  
Now the only ones left were Piper, Paige, Chris, Matthew and Bryan.  
  
"Now you two better get your butts up there and get cleaned up and later we can get some clothes for you Wyatt, I mean Matthew." Piper still not comfortable calling her future son another name.  
  
With a nod of their heads they orbed upstairs.  
  
"So anything you need help with? I'm free for the rest of the day." offered the water elemental.  
  
"Actually I need to go to the club and check on everything as well as the band that is playing tonight for the party. And you need to get familiar with everything there for tonight as well, so lets get going. Paige, can you look after Wyatt?" asked Piper after she told her new bartender.  
  
"Sure I could look after him."  
  
"If you need to go somewhere later you can have Chris and Matthew babysit after they finished cleaning up." Piper grabbed her things and started to head towards the door with Bryan following, she decided to take the car.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I'll be staying here all afternoon and as well as figure out what attacked the person last night." Paige said as she waved them goodbye and closed the door.  
  
"Time to look through the Book of Shadows but first things first is to check on my nephew." and she orbed upstairs to the nursery.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in the realm of the Time Keepers....  
  
We see the the figures of time standing in the array of mirrors and fountains that were everywhere and looking into them were view of many different places of the world. One that they were looking at was the Halliwell manor where they had been watching them since they left.  
  
"Now that the Elements of the world are back and staying in the world...." started one of them.  
  
"...it will start a chain of events and the conceiving and births of other children of great powers, other than the Twice Blessed child." finished another.  
  
"But it up to them if they allow that to happen." added the last.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well that is beginning of the sequal to More Than You Could Imagine. So how was it? I know its not as a cliffhanger as the first story. So read and review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darryl and John arrived at the front entrance of the museum, where there were other police cars along with some cops standing on the steps.  
  
The two got out of the car and started to walk up the stairs, while the cops outside greeted Darryl. Once they entered the building, a young woman was waiting for them at the front information desk.  
  
She was in her early 30's having raven hair that was shoulders length that was tied in a ponytail, and wearing a navy blue summer's dress with short sleeves.  
  
"Hey Amelia, so whats' going on?" asked John as he and Darryl came up to the woman.  
  
"John you here and you must be Lt. Morris, please follow me and your father will tell you." and she turned around and started walking and the two following.  
  
After walking through a series of hallways and up some stairs, they arrived at one part of the museum that had yellow police tape, at the entrances to the exhibit. All three of them ducked right under and tape and kept on walking until they came up to a part of the exhibit where it seems that crime took place.  
  
There were shattered glass everywhere on the dark red carpet floor, when they look around it came from the sky light window that was in the room.  
  
"Ahh, John you're here." said a voice.  
  
And both turned around and saw it was a man. He was middle-age, with grey hair which started to show and has a mustache. He was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt underneath with no tie.  
  
"Dad! What happened here?" asked John.  
  
"You can see by the looks of it, someone broke in here last night." replied John's father.  
  
"I'm Lt. Darryl Morris may I ask you some questions Mr....?" started Darryl.  
  
"Birch, Harold Birch or you may call me Professor Birch if you want."  
  
"Alright Professor, beside the sky light, what other places here that were broken into?"  
  
"Well you see that is the strange part, only the sky light window was damaged. All the other doors and windows in the museum are intact, it looks the window was only used."  
  
"Really? Mmm.....What about the video cameras?"  
  
"The cameras in this room were destroyed as well." and the Professor point to one of the video cameras in the corner top wall all damaged.  
  
"I see, can you tell all the items that were stolen?"  
  
"All of the items in this exhibit is all here, except for some that were destroyed. The only thing that was gone was a gargoyle statue."  
  
"A gargoyle statue?" the cop gave the professor a weird look.  
  
"Yes a gargoyle statue, I had no idea why they had taken that, it doesn't even worth that much. The question is how could they even moved that, it was carved out of stone." stated Professor Birch with a questioning expression.  
  
"What about the security guard?"  
  
"He is over there." the professor pointed over a man in a security guard uniform.  
  
"Thank you for you time." and Darryl walked over where the guard was and started to question him.  
  
Once the cop had moved away from them, John turned to his dad with a question.  
  
"When did we even have a gargoyle here anyway?" John asked with his head cocked.  
  
"It arrived here yesterday afternoon, when you went to meet your cousin. A colleague of mine discovered it in Europe in some secret cavern." answered his father.  
  
"Was there anything special about it? I mean why would someone place a gargoyle statue in a secret cavern?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, what do you know about gargoyles?"  
  
"Well from what I read, legends had it that gargoyles were created to protect people at night where they are most vunerable. They were made in a image of part human and part animal but sometimes a full animal, they made the appearances of them frighten so that they scare off evil. During the day they are stone like statues but when night arrives they come to life and circle around whatever structure they are placed on and protect the occupants inside. So basically they are good guys."  
  
"Yes, very good, what you said is true about gargoyles but not always." said John's father.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it is true that gargoyles were created to protect people but not always, some actually turned bad or had other points of views about protecting people and despise them."  
  
"And you're tell me this because?"  
  
"Well when my friend found the statue, he also found scriptures written in some sort of ancient language. He manage to translate the scriptures and it gave a warning. It says 'Thee whom disturbs this creature from this place and moved from this sacred land, will bring death to thee area.' of course you believe that hocus pocus stuff."  
  
"Of course not....." John said uneasily.  
  
"Well I better check and see if any else is wrong in this exhibit." and John's father started to walk away.  
  
"Oh yeah, dad! I almost forgot. I'm going to a friend's club party tonight so I won't be able to stay late." John told his father.  
  
"Sure son, have fun then." and he continued on his way.  
  
Once his dad was out of the room, John walked over to the open wall balcony on the side that you can look down and see the main floor and he took out his cell and started to dial a number and wait for someone to pick up.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the Halliwell Manor....  
  
Paige had just finished feeding and changing Wyatt and had put him in a carrier which she set on the kitchen table and now she was looking through the Book of Shadows, when the phone rang.  
  
"Phone." and the cordless phone orbed into her hand and she answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Paige, its John."  
  
"Oh hey John, watsup."  
  
"I think I know what attacked the person last night."  
  
"Really?! What was it?"  
  
"A gargoyle."  
  
"A gargoyle? And you say this because?"  
  
"Well a gargoyle statue from the museum went missing last night and according to my dad it wasn't a regular gargoyle statue as well."  
  
"Oh, what so special about this statue?"  
  
"My dad said that a friend of his found it in Europe in a secret cavern and with it was warning written in a ancient language. It said that whoever disturbs the statue and moved it from it place, it will bring death to the area."  
  
"And by this, you figure it was the gargoyle which attacked the person, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so can you check the Book of Shadows if there is anything about gargoyles in it and how to destroy them?"  
  
"Sure, at least now we know what we are dealing with."  
  
"Look I gotta go so I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
"Alright bye!"  
  
And Paige ended the call and place the phone down on the table. As she started to look through the Book of Shadows for gargoyles the kitchen door opened and in walked Chris and Matthew.  
  
"Hey guys." Paige called out.  
  
"Hey, Paige." "Hey, Aunt Paige." the two teens replied the same time.  
  
"So who just called." asked Matthew.  
  
"It was John, he told me that it might have been a gargoyle that attacked the person last night."  
  
"A gargoyle? But that can't be right, from what I know gargoyles are suppose to be protect people from evil not harm them." stated Matthew.  
  
"Not always, there are some that are quite the opposite. 'To every good side, there is an evil side.' Just like there are good witches and evil witches, good wizards and evil wizards, good demons and bad demons. Well I'm not sure about the good demons part though, these days now." said Chris.  
  
"There are no good demons period." putted Paige.  
  
"Thats not true, what about Cole?" Matthew said with a thinking look.  
  
"How do you know about Cole?"  
  
"From Aunt Phoebe, back in the future." said Matthew as he played with his baby self.  
  
"Even though Cole tried to be a good demon for some time he still was evil."  
  
"But there were good demons back in the ancient times, where good people with magic summon demons to help people." informed Chris.  
  
"But not these days anymore." finished Paige.  
  
And the teens started their breakfast while Paige continued to search through the book.  
  
--------------------  
  
Later that afternoon around 3 o'clock.....  
  
We come to the newpaper that Phoebe and Aaron works at and we see people around busy walking here and there, answering and calling on the phone and writing and typing.  
  
Elsie then came out of her office and got everyones attention and made an announcement.  
  
"Everyone! As you all know the party that is going to be held at the P3 tonight so I'm letting you all leave early today. Knowing that some of you want to have time getting ready and doing you hair for tonight and I have an appointment with the salon later, so see you all tonight." and the boss locked her office door and walked out and left.  
  
Once she was gone some people started to pack up their things and started to leave as well. Aaron walked into Phoebe's office and sat down in the chair that was in front of her desk.  
  
"So you're leaving yet?" asked the wind teen.  
  
"Yeah, after I finish these last couple of sentences. Are you going home right now?" replied Phoebe as she typed on her computer.  
  
"No I'm going to the P3 to see Bryan, I phoned him earlier and he was at the club with Piper getting ready for tonight."  
  
"Can you wait, I want to come as well."  
  
"Sure take your time."  
  
And Aaron just sat there and wait for Phoebe to finish. After a few minutes later Phoebe was done and she saved her work and turned off her computer.  
  
"Finished, lets go."  
  
And she got up and started to gather her things and when she was done she walked over to the door and locked it from the inside. After she closed the blinds in her office, she walked over to Aaron, grabbed hold of his arm and they disappeared in a whirl of wind.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the P3....  
  
They had just finish setting up the stage and the rest of the club for tonight and Piper was doing a last minute check up on everything. The door to the manager's office at the back opened and out walked Phoebe and Aaron.  
  
"Piper!" called Phoebe.  
  
Piper turned around and was surprised to see her sister there at the club at 3 in the afternoon.  
  
"Phoebe! What are you doing here? Don't you and Aaron have work."  
  
"Elsie was generous to let us leave earlier for the party today and we decide to see hows everything going."  
  
Bryan walked towards the two and Aaron walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. Piper and Phoebe just looked at them with a smile on their faces and waited until they separated.  
  
"So what are you guys doing now?" asked Aaron as he relucently let his boyfriend go.  
  
"We just finished setting up, so I thought I might phone home and take Matthew clothes shopping. You guys want to come along?" replied P3's owner.  
  
"Sure, I need to get a new outfit anyways." Phoebe stated and the two elemental teens nodded yes as well.  
  
Piper took out her cell and dial the Manor and after a few rings, someone picked up and it was Paige.  
  
"Hey Paige, so how its going."  
  
"Fine, we found out what might attacked the person last night."  
  
"What might you think it was then?"  
  
"A gargoyle."  
  
"A gargoyle?"  
  
"Yeah, a gargoyle. John called this morning saying that a gargoyle statue was missing from the museum."  
  
"I see, you can tell us more after we get home. Where is Matthew and Chris? Are they busy at the moment?"  
  
"No, they just looking after Wyatt. Why?"  
  
"Can you tell them to come here to the club, I'm taking Matthew shopping for clothes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And tell them to bring Wyatt along too."  
  
"Alright, then see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And Piper turned her phone off. After waiting for over 5 minutes, the door to the management office opened revealling Matthew and Chris. With Matthew holding Wyatt and Chris carrying a baby bag and stroller.  
  
"They look just like a happy little family." said Aaron in a squeaky joking voice and the others just snickered. As the two teens with the baby walked closer to the group, Piper stepped forward with her arms out and took hold of Wyatt from Matthew.  
  
"Come to mommy."  
  
"Well lets go then." and the group headed towards Piper's car.  
  
--------------------  
  
Around 5 o'clock.....  
  
Piper with Wyatt, Phoebe, Matthew, Chris, Aaron and Bryan arrived at the manor after two hours of shopping for clothes for everyone. Paige came out of the sundeck hearing the front door opening. Piper was carrying Wyatt, Phoebe carrying two shopping bags, Matthew holding four bags, Chris carrying the baby bag and stroller and the two elemental teen carrying their own purchases.  
  
"You guys are back!"  
  
"Yeah, so found anything on gargoyles yet?" asked Phoebe, Piper had told the Phoebe, Aaron and Bryan about Paige and John's finding about the attack.  
  
"Well I found a page about them in the book." replied the youngest sister.  
  
At that moment Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi, honey." Piper kissed Leo. "So what did the Elders want to talk to you about?"  
  
"About Chris and Matthew."  
  
"And?" pressed Phoebe.  
  
"Matthew will be staying here in the past just like Chris is and since I'm back as your Whitelighter, Matthew and Chris will just live out their lives here as regular people. Even it is breaking the rules of having Matthew here at the same time as Wyatt but if it was the intentions of the Figures of Time for them staying here then they can't do anything about it." explained Leo.  
  
"So I'm not their Whitelighter anymore?" queried Chris.  
  
"Yes that right, you and Matthew will live out your lives just like other people. Since you guys are not dead or anything so you can't be a full Whitelighter."  
  
"Well if they are staying here, they need a place to stay." stated Paige.  
  
"They can move into the extra room that we used for a storage room. Althought you guys would have to move everything out and clean it up a bit." putted Phoebe.  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" asked Chris.  
  
"Of course not, Matthew is my son. I'm not kicking him out of the house." said Piper.  
  
"Except maybe both of them living in a room together." added Paige.  
  
"They old enough and mature enough to live together, anyways if we did have them live in different rooms they'll just sneak into each other rooms at night. I rather have them in the same room than having them orbing into each other rooms and accidently walking in on them not knowing the other was there." smiled Piper.  
  
"Well that settles it. Tomorrow you two will start cleaning your new room up."  
  
"We'll help if you want." offered Aaron.  
  
"Thanks." thanked Matthew.  
  
"So Matthew, I been meaning to ask you what kind of power do you have?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Well I have the powers of a Whitelighter, orbing and healing. For witch powers I can create an energy shield to protect myself and whoever is close to me and some time control." Matthew informed them.  
  
"Time control?" inquired Bryan.  
  
"I have a certain control of time on an object, similar to my mom's freezing power. I can reverse and do some pausing of objects like my mom's freezing power. Here let me show you."   
  
He went over to table that had a flower filled vase and took hold of it with his hands and turned towards the others. He then dropped the vase and threw his hands out before it hit the ground and the vase froze in mid air. Then with another movement the vase unfroze and it dropped onto the ground and it shatters and everyone winced.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Matthew threw his hands out again at the broken vase and immediately like rewind on a vcr, the vase started to reverse and reformed itself and flew back right into Matthew's hands again like it was never broken before.  
  
"See." said Matthew with a smile.  
  
"Wow, cool power." putted Aaron.  
  
"There are some other power that I share with Chris because of our lifebond."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well we could sometimes feel what each other is feeling as well as able hear and read each other thoughts." explained as he placed the vase back on the table.  
  
"Ah. Well we better get going and get ready for tonight." said Aaron as he checked the clock seeing it was almost six.  
  
"You're right, we better get ready ourselves as well. So we'll see you tonight then and you can invite John's cousin along too." Paige replied remembering that John's cousin was staying with them.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." said Aaron and he and Bryan teleported away.  
  
After the two teens were gone, everyone else in the manor headed upstair to get ready as well.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well thats another chapter for the sequal, so how you are liking it so far? Want me to continue? Then read and review! I would like at least 8-10 reviews before putting up the next chapter. So until then seeya! 


	3. Chapter 2

Note: In the last chapter, I screwed up near the end so I rewrote it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night at the P3...  
  
The club was totally packed like any other night with a big line up of people outside waiting to get in. The band for the night were playing with people dancing to the music.  
  
Almost everyone was there. Piper and Leo was sitting at one of the sofas that were at the club, Chris and Matthew the first in such a long time were having fun dancing, Paige and Phoebe was around wondering club somewhere, Bryan was working at the bar and Aaron was sitting at the bar to keep his boyfriend company and John and Michelle was nowhere to been seen.  
  
At the bar Bryan was busy serving people and Aaron was sitting at the end of the bar table drinking a soda. A minute later two young women about their mid-twenties, wearing revealing clothing came up to the bar and order two drinks. As they waited, they looked around and spotted Aaron sitting there.  
  
"Hey there cutie, alone tonight?" flirted one of the women.  
  
"Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not." replied Aaron as he looked at them.  
  
"Oh? How about ditching them and come with us. We're much more fun." flirted the other.  
  
"Sorry but you're not my type, besides I'm not leaving them for anything in the world."  
  
Then Bryan came back with their drinks and placed them on the counter top.  
  
"Here you are ladies, enjoy." and Bryan watched the scene in front of him in amusement.  
  
"Oh, come on just one night of fun." persuaded the women closest to Aaron.  
  
"Bryan! Could you come here for a second." called Aaron and Bryan walked over to him.  
  
"Besides you have to ask my boyfriend here first." the wind element said to them and turned to his boyfriend and give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
The two women just looked at the couple with their jaws dropped and Aaron turned to them and smiled. The two flirts recovered and walked away saying that cute guys are either taken or gay.  
  
Then Paige appeared and sat down next to Aaron and Bryan went off to serve another customer.  
  
"Hard to get the ladies away huh?" teased Paige.  
  
"Very funny." and Aaron took another sip of his soda.  
  
"Where is John and Michelle anyways? I haven't seen them yet." Paige looked around.  
  
"They're coming. They just had a little bit of a problem getting John's cousin to come. When Bryan and I lefted the house, he was making excuses of not coming tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No idea." Aaron stopped and looked over Paige's shoulder and saw his other two friends coming along with another, "Here they come now."  
  
Paige turned around and spotted the two teens coming towards them along with a guy. He was a bit taller than John, in his mid to late twenties and was handsome. He had medium color skin, brown hair and strong body build. As the trio heads towards them the guy was around looking around nervously like he was watching out for someone.  
  
"Hey guys." spoke Michelle as she and the other two arrived where Aaron and Paige was.  
  
"Well finally!" said Aaron as he looked at the group with his soda in hand.  
  
"So John, who's this?" asked Paige as she gestured to the cute guy that was with them.  
  
"Couz, I would like you to meet Paige Matthews. Paige, my cousin Dan Gordon." introduced the Earth elemental.  
  
"Hi." both them said the same time and shook hands.  
  
"Hey Dan." greeted Bryan who now was back over with the group when he saw the others show up.  
  
"So they manage to get you to come." smirked the water elemental.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Paige as she noticed Dan's nervousness.  
  
"I'm fine, it just that I haven't been here for a long time and meeting with some old friends, I'm not sure how they will take it." answered Dan.  
  
Seeing that Paige was staring at Dan with much interest, John decided to give them some alone time to get to know each other.  
  
"Michelle lets go and dance. Dan, why don't you keep Paige here company and get to know her a bit more." and John walked towards the dancing crowd taking his girlfriend along.  
  
"Ah...John!" Dan called out to his cousin but he was lost in the crowd.  
  
Seems to know what John is doing Bryan decided to help, "Damn there is no more voldka left, I need to get some more." as he look at the drinks that was stocked up at the bar.  
  
"I'll gets some!" volunteered Aaron.  
  
"Thanks, you should find a case back in the storage room." directed Bryan.  
  
"I'll be back." and Aaron left.  
  
"Sorry I can't keep you guys company but I got customers to serve." and he was gone.  
  
"It looks like they were trying to get us together." putted Paige see the only two of them left.  
  
"Well John does has intentions of always setting me up with someone seeing that I haven't dated anyone for quite a while."  
  
"So then, you want to go and dance?" offered Paige.  
  
"Sure." and both left for the dance floor.  
  
A few moments later, Aaron came back with a case and set it onto the bar counter and Bryan came over to him.  
  
"Thanks, love." and he took the case and started to stock up.  
  
Aaron sat back down, where he was before and Chris and Matthew came up and beside him this time and sat down next to him tired.  
  
"You guys have fun?" asked to wind teen.  
  
"Yeah, first time in ages." replied Matthew a bit out of breath.  
  
"Want anything to drink?" asked Bryan who came over to them.  
  
"Coke for me." said Chris.  
  
"A Sprite please." answered Matthew and Bryan left to get their drinks.  
  
"Hey, you two want to join Michelle and I for movie night tomorrow?" Aaron asked suddenly.  
  
"Movie night? Whats that?" asked Chris.  
  
"Its something that me and Michelle do back in highschool before we met Bryan and John. You see I met Michelle in my martial arts class and everything Saturday night we go to either ones house and rent martial arts movies from chinese to japanese to english seeing that we have nothing to do.  
  
And since tomorrow night Bryan will be working at the club and a good chance that John will be staying late at the museum, I thought you two might want to watch movies with us." explained Aaron.  
  
"You do martial arts?" asked Matthew.  
  
"Yeah, my parents thought I could use it for self defense, so I chose to do chinese martial arts. So how about it?"  
  
"Chris?" and Matthew turned to his boyfriend.  
  
"Sure." Chris agreed and shrugged.  
  
"Here you drinks." and Bryan handed the couple their sodas.  
  
"Thanks." thanked both of them.  
  
A while later, Chris and Matthew was still at the bar table with Aaron still talking and get to know one another better. They were half way through their drinks and John and Michelle followed by Paige and Dan joined them.  
  
"You guys are back. Hey Michelle, Chris and Matthew decided to join us on movie night." informed Aaron.  
  
"Really? The more the better."  
  
Chris noticed Dan who was with Paige, "And this is?"  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you. Guys this is my cousin Dan Gordon, Dan I like you to meet Chris Perry and Matthew Halliwell." introduced John.  
  
At Matthew's last name, Dan eyes widen.  
  
"Halliwell?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Matthew.  
  
"Do you know Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Piper? Yes she my......cousin." told Matthew. He tried to cover up his real relation to her just in case the guy knows his mom well and would be hard to explain if he said he was her son.  
  
When Matthew told Dan that he was Piper's cousin, Paige and Chris just stared at him with a 'I just can't believe what you just said' express.  
  
"You know my sister?" asked Paige curiously.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Half sister actually, same mom different dad."  
  
"Oh. We were.....friends back when I lived in San Francisco."  
  
"You never told me." putted John.  
  
"Well, heh....."  
  
"Why don't we go see her, she's here tonight and I bet she would be surprise to see you." suggested Paige.  
  
"Surprised? You could say that, I don't think that is a good idea." Dan said for an excuse.  
  
"Oh, come on!" and Paige grabbed hold of Dan's arm and started to drag him through the crowds of people.  
  
Matthew and Chris got up from their seats and decided to follow, so did Aaron as well as John and Michelle. They went through the crowds of people and eventually found where Piper was at with Leo. When they arrived, Piper was talking to Leo on the sofa and Phobe was with them sitting in the loveseat.  
  
"Guys I would like you to meet..." Paige started.  
  
"Dan!" Piper yelped in surprise when she turned and saw her ex-boyfriend and Leo and Phoebe just sat there with a surprise expression as well.  
  
"Huh, yeah Dan." finished Paige.  
  
"You back! What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm here visiting my cousin, John."  
  
"You're John's cousin?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The others along with Paige sense the tensions between them and wondered what was wrong. Knowing that Piper and Leo want to talk to Dan, Phoebe got up and made a suggestion.  
  
"Paige why don't we get something to drink? And the rest of you come too."  
  
"Again?" said Aaron.  
  
"Yes all of you, come on." and she directed Paige towards the bar with the others following again.  
  
Once the other were gone, Leo was the first one to talk.  
  
"So Dan, you back. What is the real reason you're doing here."  
  
"Like I told you or John, that I'm visiting him and as well making amends with you two."  
  
"Amends?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes, amends. I just want to say I'm sorry to you two, especially Leo for what I had done in the past."  
  
"Thank you for the apology but I kind of forgot the things you did, but if you're here for Piper....." started Leo.  
  
"No, you don't have to worry about that. My feelings for her had died and I have gotten over you, Piper and the only feelings I have for her now is a friend. I know you two love each other and I won't get in the way of that. So maybe we could be friends again, could we Piper?" asked Dan hopefully.  
  
"If that how you feel, of course we can. Right Leo?" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"Of course. Friends would be great."  
  
"Thanks and besides, from what I heard from John and the other that you guys are married." smirked Dan.  
  
"Yes and we have a baby boy too." smiled Piper.  
  
"I would like to see him sometime if you guys don't mind."  
  
"Sure why don't you come by tomorrow and see him."  
  
"Thanks, I would like to." thanked Dan.  
  
"So Dan, are you staying here for long?" asked Leo.  
  
"I thought that after visiting my cousin for awhile and seeing you guys again I would leave but after meeting Paige, I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"I see, why don't you stay here permanently. I mean there is no reason for you to leave since we're friend again and I think that Paige would want you to stay as well." suggested Piper.  
  
"Well maybe, I'll think about it."  
  
--------------------  
  
At the bar table, Phoebe had explain the situation between Dan, Piper and Leo to Paige and the others.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend?!" said Paige and Matthew at the same time.  
  
"Yes and now I'm not sure whats going on between them right now." commented Phoebe.  
  
"Well that explains why Dan was nervous being here and the tensions between him, Piper and Leo." said John with a understanding look.  
  
"I wonder how they're doing right now?" wondered Aaron.  
  
"Lets go and find out, we given them enough time to talk."  
  
And the group left the bar again and headed back towards Piper, Leo and Dan. When they arrived Piper, Leo and Dan was talking to each other like old friend.  
  
"So is everything ok between you guys?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes don't worry we're friend again and I bet Phoebe had told you all about us?" said Piper and the others nodded.  
  
"Good then everything settled." sighed Piper.  
  
"So Dan you're not here to...." pressed Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry I've gotten over Piper and we're just friend again. I have an interest in someone else now." Dan said who was now looking at Paige.  
  
John went over to Piper and whispered to her, "Does he know you guys are..."  
  
Seeming to know what John is talking about them being witches, Piper answered, "No, he doesn't. Does he know you're..."  
  
"No." replied John.  
  
"Good." putted Piper.  
  
"Enough sitting here chit chatting, lets go have some fun!" suggested Aaron and everyone went off to do their own thing.  
  
--------------------  
  
Later at the P3 it was way pass midnight and everyone was gone. Leaving Leo, Piper, Matthew, Chris, Bryan and Aaron to clean up. Phoebe had left earlier to check on her nephew as well getting to work the next day and Aaron didn't. Paige had left with Dan earlier to a coffee shop somewhere to get to know each other better. John and Michelle left because they had work the next day as well. Piper also had dismissed the others who worked at the club leaving the six of them.  
  
Bryan along with Piper was cleaning up the bar table, well the rest was cleaning the place up. After they were done cleaning and had put everything away, Piper did a last minute check on everything before they close up.  
  
Piper locked up everything and started to leave with the others when they heard a scream.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well another chapter done. Sorry to take so long for a chapter, I do have ideas but I'm still finding a way to put them together. Anyways I got the idea of the Paige/Dan pairing from just always's fic 'Sister Switch Off'. And as always if you want more then review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After hearing the scream, everyone rushed to the source where it came from and ended in an alley near the P3. They arrived at the alley and ran in, they then turned a corner and gasped in surprise at what they saw.  
  
There was a creature there standing at nine feet tall over a woman, who had probably screamed earlier unconcious on the cold alley pavement floor. The creature had grey scaley skin, a tail of a reptile, five fingered clawed hands and feet, bat like wings, a face like a bird with horns coming out of its forehead and white fur like hair on its head. It stood up on its hind legs but its body was crouching a bit like an animal.  
  
The creature was about to attack the woman and quickly with instinct Chris immediately launched out a large energy orb at the creature. The energy ball went flying through the alley and hit the creature throwing it off balance a bit away from the woman.   
  
"We'll distract it Leo, you go get her." said Piper and Leo nodded and orbbed.  
  
The creature turned and faced the group and quickly Aaron looked around the alley and saw a group of metal garbage cans at the side. With the use of his wind power, he quickly pointed his right hand at the garbage cans and swung his arm towards the beast. A burst of wind blew through the alley and lifted the garbage cans off the ground and sent them flying through the air. The creature was smart enough to smack them away except for one that hit it in the face.  
  
During that time Leo had orbbed in and grabbed the unconcious woman on the ground and orbbed away again. Once Leo was gone, the creature had recovered from Aaron's attack and was standing again, flexed it wings and roared. Then it got on all four and ran forward like galloping towards the group and when it got near, it leaped forward at them. Quickly Matthew threw his hands out and using his powers of reversing, the creature stopped in midair and it went backwards and thrown against a far wall.   
  
Without much planning, Bryan using his control over water focused his powers and all the water pipes in the alley near the creature started to shake and rattle. Then all the pipes bursted open and water started to spray everywhere but mainly at the creature. Before it could totally get up again, Aaron quickly lowered the temperature of the air around the beast and the water started to become ice. In a matter of minutes the creature was totally incased in ice and the water coming from the pipes was calming down.  
  
Everyone turned to where Leo was, not so far aways behind them with his hands above the woman healing her. The claw like slash wounds on her face, arms and body was healing and seconds later they were totally gone.  
  
Then a cracking sound was heard and everyone turned back facing the frozen creature and the ice started to crack. The head part totally cracked all over and exploded and shattered pieces of ice flew everywhere and the creature's head was free. Before the rest of the ice would break, Piper quickly threw her hands forward and the creature's ice caged body exploded but only the ice exploded off freeing it. Before it could take flight and get away, Piper threw her hands out again and the creature exploded into nothing.  
  
"Well that take cares of that thing." whewed Piper.  
  
"Yes but what in god's name was that?!" asked Bryan.  
  
"That was a gargoyle." said Matthew.  
  
"And how can you be sure?" asked Aaron.  
  
"In the Book of Shadows, it gave characteristic description of gargoyles and that thing, matched the description." explained Chris.  
  
"But didn't we need a spell or potion to get rid of it?" questioned Piper.  
  
"The book says even a gargoyle is a magical creature, its quite vunerable to almost everything and can be easily be destroyed." answering Matthew.  
  
"Okay, that take cares of the gargoyle problem attacking we have." stated Piper.  
  
"Um guys, she's waking up." shouted Leo to the other to get their attention.  
  
Everyone sprinted to where Leo was, to see how the woman was doing. The woman stirred and her eyes started to open, she blinked a couple of times before she was totally awake. She looked around and saw the group around her, staring at her. She was confused for a minute before remember what happened and shot up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where is it?! Where's the monster?!" screamed panicking.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I think you had too much to drink. There is no such thing as monsters." Piper soothed, trying to calm her down.  
  
"What do you mean?! Its right there, didn't you see it?!" she said pointing to where the gargoyle was but found nothing.  
  
"There was nothing there when we arrived, I'm sure you were hullucinating." said Chris.  
  
"Yeah, how much did you drink tonight?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Hullucinating? But was so real." stated the woman as she was helped onto her feet.  
  
"I assure you it was your mind playing tricks on you, when anyone's been drinking." said Aaron.  
  
"Just to be on the safe side why don't we take you home, miss." offered Piper.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem."  
  
"No, its quite alright. Since I'm taking her home there won't be enough space...." started Piper talking to the teens.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we can walk." said Aaron.  
  
"Are you sure? It is kind of late." stated Leo.  
  
"We will go with Aaron and Bryan, four of us together won't be a problem." added Matthew.  
  
"Alright, be careful." and Piper, Leo and the woman got into Piper's car.  
  
"Well see you guys at home and don't stay out too late." called out Piper as she drove away and the four teens waved good-bye.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Chris as he faced the other three.  
  
"As we said, we walk home." answered Aaron.  
  
"Why don't we just teleport?" suggested Bryan.  
  
"Because I just want to take my time. So are you guys coming or not." said Aaron as he was already walking away from the other three.  
  
"Alright, hey! Wait up!" and Matthew dashed after him.  
  
Chris and Bryan looked at each other, shrugged with a sigh and followed their boyfriends.  
  
----------  
  
The next day.....  
  
Everyone was doing their normal kind of things. Phoebe, John and Michelle were at work and Paige went out with Dan.  
  
Around mid morning the front door bell of the Halliwell manor rang and Matthew went to it and opened it up revealling Aaron and Bryan, who said that they will help him and Chris clean up the extra suppose bedroom.  
  
"Hey guys, you're here early. I thought you would want to sleep in since we got home so late, last night." said Matthew.  
  
"Yeah well we did promise you guys, so we thought we would be here early." replied Aaron.  
  
"Come on in then." and Matthew moved aside and let his two friends in.  
  
The two elemental teens walked in and Matthew closed the door behind them and followed them as they walk. They walked into the living room and Chris was holding Wyatt sitting on the couch with the t.v. turned on.  
  
"Hey Chris." greeted the wind teen.  
  
"Hey guys, how're you doing."  
  
"We're fine." replied the water teen.  
  
Aaron walked over to where Chris is and sat down beside him, holding a finger out at Wyatt he started to wriggle it.  
  
"Hey there, Wyatt." Aaron played with the baby tickling his chin.  
  
"So where is Leo?" asked Bryan not seeing the whitelighter around.  
  
"He had to go to one of his charges this morning and mom is in the kitchen." explained Matthew.  
  
"So when do we start?" asked Aaron.  
  
"Eager are we?" said a new voice who was Piper.  
  
"Good morning Piper, how you're doing this morning?" greeted Aaron.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"What about the woman last night?" asked Bryan remembering the gargoyle attack.  
  
"Well she was convinced that her mind was playing tricks on her, so we don't have to worry about her."  
  
"Oh, good."   
  
"If she did go to the police or press, who would believe her." added Chris.  
  
"Except for Lt. Morris." added Matthew.  
  
"So did you guys tell him about last night?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Phoebe did when she went to work this morning." replied Piper.  
  
"We told John and Michelle about last night and John show us the picture of the gargoyle that was missing from the museum and what you know? Its the same one." said Aaron.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, after what happened, John decided to take warnings in ancient languages seriously now."  
  
"Okay, so now back to the first question. When do we start?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Alright, how about now. Follow me." Piper walked over to Chris took Wyatt into her arms and start to head upstairs with everyone else following.  
  
Once upstairs Piper head down the hall towards the end and came up to a door and she waited for the others. Once everyone was there she opened the door.  
  
"Well here it is."  
  
Everyone looked in and looked around the place which looks like a storage room the size of the other bedrooms with windows. The room was filled with all sorts of things, from boxes and furniture of all sorts.  
  
"There you go. The furniture you could move out into the hall until I figure out where to put them and the boxes in the living room. Well I'll leave you guys to do this, while I prepare for lunch." and Piper walked down the hall and back downstairs.  
  
"Well lets go." and everyone rolled up their sleeves and walked into the storage/bedroom and started to move things out.  
  
It took awhile but the four teens managed to move everything out, taking them a good hour or so. Once everything was gone from the room, with a bucket of water, mops, cleaning cloths and washing liquid, the teens started to wash the room clean. It took them another hour or so to wash up the room and now it looks like brand new.  
  
They ate lunch after and then they clean up some of the furniture and decide to use them in Matthew's and Chris's new bedroom. There were a dresser, end tables with drawers, a desk dresser with mirror and other things. The things that were left they moved them to the basement and attic.  
  
Piper then show them where there was a queen size mattress with frame and the group started to set it up. By the time they were done the room looked like any other bedroom in the house, livable and comfortable. Piper soon brought in bed covers along with curtains and pillows and comforter. Aaron and Bryan put up the curtains while Chris and Matthew fixed up the bed.  
  
Around three they were done and they look at the amazing transformed room before them.  
  
"Finally done!" shouted Matthew as he stretched and fell back onto the queen size bed.  
  
"Whoo, that was tiring." said Bryan as he leaned against one of the walls.  
  
"You said it." replied Aaron as he sat on the desk.  
  
Then Chris walked in with his and Matthew's bag of clothes which were brought before and started to put them in the dresser.  
  
"Well we better get going. I want to get a bath, I feel dirty." stated Aaron.  
  
"Yeah, I think we would too." added Matthew.  
  
"See you guys tonight." finished Aaron.  
  
And with a wave goodbye the two elemental teens disappear. Once they were gone Matthew got up and helped Chris put away their clothes.  
  
--------------------  
  
Later that night....  
  
It was around seven and everyone was doing something or other. Dan and Paige was out on a date, John and Phoebe had to work late and Leo, Piper, Bryan are down at the club.  
  
The front door of Halliwell manor rang again and this time Chris went to open the door and it was Aaron and Michelle holding two DVD boxes.  
  
"Hey guys, come in." greeted Chris.  
  
They came into the living room where they just saw Matthew put down the telephone.  
  
"I just ordered pizza for dinner, I hope you guys don't mind." said Matthew when he saw the two elementals.  
  
"No, pizza fine. So where's Wyatt?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Mom just fed him awhile ago and he up in the nursery asleep."  
  
"So what kind of movies are we watching tonight?" asked Chris curiously.  
  
"Well I thought we could watch Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers. I know its not a martial arts movie but its has some great fight scene and some thing to do with magic and stuff." Aaron said as he held up the two DVD boxes.  
  
"Lord of the Rings, huh?" stated Chris.  
  
"Yeah, have you guys watched it before?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We didn't have time to do things like watching movies on Saturday nights back in the future." stated Matthew.  
  
"Well you guys will like it, come on." and they started to set things up.  
  
Michelle went and set up the DVD player while the guys went into the kitchen to grab snacks. When Michelle was done she sat down on the sofa chair and the guys came out with bowls of junk food, chips, popcorn, soda drinks and other stuff.  
  
"There is more drinks in the fridge." said Chris as he set the drinks down on the coffee table.  
  
Then the front door bell rang again and Matthew got to answer it.  
  
"That must be the pizza."  
  
And he left the living room and after a few minutes he came back in holding two large pizza boxes. He set the pizzas down on the coffee table and opened them, then went over to where Chris was who was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him. So the arrangement was this, Chris and Matthew on the couch, Michelle on the sofa chair and Aaron on the love seat. Once everyone was settled in, Matthew grabbed the remote and started the movie.  
  
During the start of the second movie, almost all the food was gone and everyone was watching intensively. Then suddenly a crying was heard sounding like Wyatt but it was very close to them. Looking around and trying to figure out where to sound coming from, Aaron saw a two way radio placed near them.  
  
"Sounds like Wyatt's awake, I better go see." said Chris who about to get up but couldn't. He looked over next to him and saw that Matthew had fell asleep against him with his head on Chris's shoulder. He was about to wake his love up but Aaron stopped him.  
  
"Why don't I go? Just let Matthew sleep." said Aaron and Chris nodded at him with a smile and thanks.  
  
Aaron got up and disappeared in a whirl of wind upstairs to the nursery. Once he reappears in Wyatt's room, he went over to the crib and picked up the crying baby.  
  
"Hey...What wrong?" said Aaron as he started to hold him.  
  
He checked Wyatt's diaper and see it was dry, so he didn't need a diaper change.  
  
"Well you don't need a diaper change, are you hungry? Come on lets get you a bottle." and Aaron teleported him and Wyatt down to the kitchen.  
  
When he arrived, Aaron walked to the fridge where there were extra bottles made and took one out and started to heat it. When it was done warming up the wind teen tested the temperature before giving it to the baby. After he finished feeding Wyatt, he placed him against his shoulder and burped him. When he was done, Wyatt was starting to drift off to sleep again.   
  
So Aaron teleported back up to the nursery and put Wyatt to bed. Once making sure Wyatt was okay he teleported back down to the living room to continue watching the movie. When he appeared back in the room, he sat down on the love seat again.  
  
"So was everything okay?" asked Michelle once Aaron was back in his seat.  
  
"Yeah he was just hungry." and the group went back to watching the movie.  
  
-------------------  
  
Somewhere else we come back to fortress where the keeper of fairy tales resides...  
  
The new keeper now, once apprentice was keeping clean of everything and as well as being careful of the fairy tale objects. After the last fiasco with the wicked witch from Snow White he's been extra careful. Although careful as he maybe, he still wasn't able to predict what was going to happen next.  
  
While he was cleaning the spindle from Sleeping Beauty he accidently prick his finger on it and the thread broke. Then a wicked laughter was heard throughout the fortress and out of the spindle flow out a spirit which became real. She was a bit younger than the wicked witch from Snow White and she was wearing a dark forest green almost black robe like dress with some sort of weird head dress.  
  
"I'm finally free of that wretchet spindle!" said the woman.  
  
"Wh-h-o are yo-u?" studdered the keeper.  
  
"My you are rusty with your fairy tales, aren't you? And you call yourself a keeper." and she walked over to him.  
  
"And I thought after meeting the queen from Snow White, you would know better. But I was wrong. I'm the evil fairy witch from Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"What do you want." stated out the keeper.  
  
"To finish what that poor excuse of a witch started, to be the most powerful witch of all."  
  
Before the keeper could do anything, the new witch started a spell.  
  
"Empty reflections  
  
But through my amends,  
  
Into the looking glass  
  
To follow my commands."  
  
Once said the keeper started to be pulled back into the magic mirror.  
  
"Not againnnnn!" shouted the keeper as he was sucked into mirror once more.  
  
"Now mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most powerful witch of all." asked the witch.  
  
"As I said once again to the one before thee,  
  
You are a powerful witch but in fact there are three,  
  
More powerful then thee."  
  
"Three?!" shouted the witch.  
  
"They are known as the Charmed Ones as powerful as they be,  
  
Their magic is great and powerful with the power of three."  
  
And the mirror once again showed Piper, Paige and Phoebe in its reflection again.  
  
"Well just see about that." said the witch with a determined face.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sorry I took so long for putting this chapter up but I was out of the city this week visiting some relatives and I just got back on Thursday night. Anyhow another chapter done and as before if you want me to continue than read and review! At the end there you see that what the next chapter is going to be. If it was a episode then it will be called 'Happily Ever After, Again?'. Anyways I hope the next chapter will be as good as the episode with the fairy tales. So until then, bye! 


	5. Chapter 4 or Happily Ever After, Again?

Chapter 4  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was early Monday morning at the Halliwell Manor....  
  
Phoebe who was already up was gathering all her things for work and was in the kitchen now eating breakfast and drinking her coffee. Everyone else was up as well except for Matthew and Chris who stayed up late the night before and was still sleeping. Piper was finishing up her cooking and Leo was helping her by setting plates on the table, and Paige was drinking some coffee. After Phoebe finished her breakfast, she grabbed her things and started to leave the kitchen, when Chris and Matthew orbbed in.  
  
"Morning." said Matthew tiredly and when over to the counter to get something to drink.  
  
"Morning, you two sleep well?" asked Piper.  
  
"Kind of not use to sleeping here, I think." replied Matthew.  
  
"You'll get use to it. Well I better get going, I'm late for work. See you guys later." said Phoebe and she walked out the back door.  
  
"What do you want to drink Chris." Matthew asked his boyfriend from the counter he was at.  
  
"Some milk will be fine."  
  
Matthew filled two tall drinking glasses with milk, one for Chris and one for himself and walked over to where Chris was and set the glasses down. He then sat down next to his love and started to pile his plate with all sorts of food and started to eat.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the fortress of fairy tales...  
  
The evil fairy witch had been just watching the morning events of the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Well then it time to get the show on the road." said the witch as she walked over to the book of fairy tales.  
  
"I already knew,  
  
What you're planning too,  
  
This might ring a bell,  
  
The one before you tried this and failed as well." spoke the keeper trapped in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe but three times the luck. So lets start with the boy who never grew up." and the witch turned the page to a story.  
  
The story of Peter Pan was shown and a picture which contains Peter himself chased by pirates.  
  
"Come forth, I summon thee." and immediately the pirates on the page was lifted off the paper and came to life.  
  
Standing there was three pirates. A captain, Hook and his two shipmates. The witch then walk around the table she was at and walk towards them.  
  
"I want each of you to bring me the heads of the three witches."  
  
The three pirates nodded and disappeared.  
  
--------------------  
  
Halliwell Manor...  
  
Breakfast had finished awhile ago and everyone was dressed now and was doing something or another. Chris and Matthew was in the kitchen cleaning up and washing the dishes from breakfast, Piper was upstairs with Leo taking care of Wyatt and Paige was in her room doing something.  
  
After the two teens had finished washing and cleaning they walked out into the main hall that was when Paige came down from her room, she was dress in a summer killer outfit.  
  
"Going out with Dan again? Aunt Paige." asked Matthew when he saw his aunt all dressed up.  
  
"Yeah, we're meeting up at downtown for lunch later and maybe head towards the museum afterwards."  
  
"So I guess this is a long term relationship for you then?" A new voice had spoke out and it was Piper with Leo holding Wyatt coming down the stairs.  
  
"I think so, he maybe the one for me. Uh, you don't have any problem with it do you?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, he not a demon or warlock or golem or wanted by the Angel of Death, so I'm fine with it." replied Piper as she and Leo gotten to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Then suddenly one of the windows of the sundeck exploded and pieces of glass and windows were everywhere. Out from the broken window burst in two pirates, one dress as a captain and the other as a shipmate. The captain rushed at Piper while the shipmate rushed at Paige.  
  
The captain swung his sword at Piper but she quickly dived to the ground and missed her barely. Leo quickly grabbed a nearby flower vase and threw it at him and it smashed against his head. The captain pirate just kept rushing at Piper with his sword like he wasn't phased by the vase. Before he could got to her, Piper threw her hands out at him and he exploded into nothing.  
  
While the shipmate swung his sword at Paige trying to take her head off, she orbbed out just in time and the sword went right through her. She orbed back in a distance away from the pirate and the pirate quickly ran at her again. Matthew quickly got in front of the pirate and used his reversing powers and the pirate went in reverse and went flying against a wall. Chris then was beside Matthew and created a big ball of energy orb and threw it at the pirate as he got up. The energy ball hit the pirate as he got up and was ingulfed in light and exploded into nothing.  
  
"What was that?!" shouted Piper.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the office.....  
  
Phoebe had met up with Aaron at the front door and they both walked into the building and started to head up to their work place. As they walked through an empty hallway Phoebe dropped something so she bent down to pick it up. As she was down the third appeared out of nowhere a distance behind her and ran at them with his sword. Aaron saw this and gapped in surprise.  
  
"Phoebe! Watch out behind you!" shout the wind teen as the pirate got near them.  
  
Phoebe stood up and turned and saw the pirate with his sword, swinging it at her. Phoebe quickly ducked and with a swing of his arm, Aaron launched out a wind cyclone at him and sent him flying down the hall and slid across the floor. While Aaron helped Phoebe up the pirate got up again and started to run down the hall at them again.  
  
"Blow him up or something!" shouted Phoebe.  
  
"Blow him up?! What do you mean blow him up?! Thats Piper's power! I can only control winds." said Aaron.  
  
As the pirate got near them, Aaron quickly got in front of Phoebe and in a quick move he disarmed the pirate of his sword and kicked him back a bit. The pirate of course not giving up ran towards them, right into the sword that Aaron was holding. After he was impaled he exploded into nothing and Phoebe and Aaron just looked at each other in shock.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I told you, you can't defeat the power of three,  
  
Just give up now or be vanquished like the one before thee." said the keeper as the image of the mirror changed back.  
  
The fairy witch just growled in frustration.  
  
"It seems the witches has help. Well then I just need to get rid of them as well." said the witch smuggedly.  
  
She turned away from the mirror and walked back to the book of fairy tales and turned the page to the next stories.  
  
"Ah, lets see how the young wizard feels after he kills his frog prince." and the witch turned to the page of the Frog Prince story.  
  
With a quick movement and gesture of her hand, out from the page of the story came out a fly in between her finger tips. She brought it up to look at it and smiled at it and it then disappeared in sparkles. Next she turned the page again and the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears came up.  
  
"I wonder if they are will be full after eating the wind boy." the witch cackled.  
  
--------------------  
  
"What? Phoebe you and Aaron got attacked by a pirate as well?" said Piper who was talking on the phone with her sister.  
  
"Alright, we are checking the Book of Shadows right now, if we find out anything we'll call." and Piper hanged up.  
  
"Well I say they got to be demons." said Paige as she walked towards the Book of Shadows.  
  
After the pirate attack everyone went upstairs to the attic to check up on it.  
  
"What demons would dress up as pirates and tries to kill you with a sword." putted Chris.  
  
"Yeah well I hope theres no more where they came from." and Paige continued to look through the Book of Shadows.  
  
Wyatt started to cry at that time and Piper who was holding him at that time started to check what was wrong.  
  
"Matthew could you go and get the diaper bag so I can change Wyatt." Piper asked her son when she checked Wyatt's diaper.  
  
"Sure." and orbed down to the nursery.  
  
When he arrive he started to look around for the diaper bag, at the same time Matthew didn't notice a fly appeared out of nowhere in the room and flew towards him. Matthew started to get up as he found the bag under a shelf and was about to orb when the fly landed on his cheek. Quickly he brought his hand up and slapped it.  
  
Once he did that, some sort of energy covered his body and he felt himself started to change. He looked around and saw everything around him get bigger and bigger as he got smaller and smaller and change right into a frog. Not knowing what had happened to him he tried to talk but he couldn't, so he tried to orb but nothing happened. So he quickly decided to get to the attic the old fashion way to get some help and he noticed he was hopping.  
  
Up in the attic Paige was still looking through the book and Piper was waiting for Matthew to bring the diaper bag up.  
  
"Chris can you go and see why is Matthew taking so long?" asked Piper and Chris nodded and orbed down to the nursery.  
  
When Chris was gone that was the time that Matthew the frog hopped up into the attic and right at his mom. Piper feeling something cold and wet at her feet, she looked down and saw the frog and screamed and jumped up and away from it.  
  
"Piper what wrong?!" asked Leo worriedly when he heard his wife screamed like that.  
  
"Its a frog! Its a frog! Kill it! Kill it!" Piper shouted.  
  
"A frog where?" asked Paige as he look up from the book.  
  
Matthew hopped up towards his mother shouting 'Mom its me! Its me! Matthew!" shouted the frog teen but no one could hear him. So he hopped at his Aunt Paige which surprised her and she screamed as well and leaped away from it.  
  
'Its me Matthew! Can't you see!' shouted the frog once again in his mind.  
  
While downstairs in the nursery, Chris heard the commotion and orbed back up to see what was wrong. He arrived back up in the attic and saw that Piper and Paige was standing together somewhere with Wyatt while Leo was at another part of the room holding a wooden object.  
  
"What is going on you guys?" asked Chris confusingly.  
  
"Theres a frog." said Paige.  
  
"A frog?" said the teen wizard amusingly.  
  
Chris looked around and saw a dark green color frog hopped away from Leo. Paige grabbed a nearby object and was about to throw it at the frog, when Chris heard something.  
  
'Everyone it me! Matthew! Chris help!' shouted Matthew's voice in Chris's head and he snapped his head up at them.  
  
"Paige stop! Don't!" shouted Chris and he quickly launched out an energy orb and intercepted the object before it hit Matthew.  
  
Chris then sprinted over to where Matthew was and knelt down and held out one of his hand and the frog hopped right onto it. Chris then stood up and faced the others and stared at the frog.  
  
"Matthew?" asked Chris as he looked at the amphibian.  
  
"Chris, what did you do that for?" asked Paige.  
  
"Because its Matthew."  
  
"Matthew?! That frog is Matthew?! How do you know?!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Because I heard his thoughts." explained Chris.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Bryan teleported in a swirl of water and the most surprising thing is that he was soaking wet. Everyone just stared at him wanting to know what happened.  
  
"Sorry, but I ranged the bell and no one answered." said the water teen.  
  
"Uh, Bryan what happened to you? You're all soaking wet." asked Piper.  
  
"One of the water pipes broke in the house and I came over to ask you guys if you know any good plumber that I could call."  
  
"I can help you fix it." said Leo.  
  
"You're a plumber?" asked Bryan with a rised eyebrow.  
  
"I use to work as a handyman for the manor."  
  
"Oh, thats great thanks." thanked Bryan and then asked, "Whats going on here?"  
  
"We got attacked by pirates and Matthew got changed into a frog." explained Chris as he held out Matthew the frog.  
  
"Attacked by pirates and changed into a frog." the water teen said slowly.  
  
"Yeah and now we have to find a cure for him." stated Paige as she went back to the book.  
  
"No need the cure is right there." said Bryan as he gestured towards them.  
  
"Where?" asked Piper.  
  
"There, Chris is the cure."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"The story of the Frog Price, you have heard of it before, haven't you? Where the princess kisses the frog prince but in this case the prince kisses the frog prince."  
  
That when Piper and Paige looked at each other with a shocked expression.  
  
"It can't be, you don't think..."  
  
"Not again..."  
  
Chris understood what Bryan meant and kissed his boyfriend the frog on the lips and immediately Matthew changed back to normal.  
  
"Matthew, you're back to normal." shouted Chris happily and hugged Matthew with an loving tight embrace.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the office where Phoebe was working at, it was noon.  
  
Aaron walked into Phoebe's office who was still working typing on her computer.  
  
"So are you going out to lunch or you're going to stay here?" asked Aaron as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Staying here, I need to finish this. What about you?" replied Phoebe.  
  
"I'm meeting Michelle at Chinatown then meet up with John for lunch. You want to come along?" asked the wind teen.  
  
"No, but thanks anyway."  
  
"How about I bring something back?"  
  
"Would you? That would be great."  
  
"Alright see you after lunch." and Aaron disappeared in a whirl of wind.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chinatown, where Michelle family's store is opened.  
  
She was the only one there for the moment, checking up on the herb stocks in the store. Then the front door opened and the bell attached to it rang. She turned around to see who came in and it was Aaron.  
  
"Hey Michelle, you're the only one here? Where is everyone else?" asked Aaron as he looked around the empty shop.  
  
"They went to lunch early, they should be back soon. So anything interesting happened this morning?"  
  
"Besides the fact that Phoebe and I was attacked by a pirate at work this morning."  
  
"A pirate, attacked you two." said Michelle slowly wanting to make sure she heard correctly.  
  
"Yes a pirate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then the front door opened again and in walked a middle age old man wearing chinese style clothing that was a black shirt and biege color pants.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Fao." greeted Aaron.  
  
"Good afternoon Aaron, how are you?" asked Michelle's father.  
  
"I'm doing quite good, thank you."  
  
"Ah, good, good and Bryan?"  
  
"He's doing fine as well."  
  
"So I see you two are off to lunch."  
  
"Yes we are dad." replied the fire teen.  
  
"Then have a nice lunch and I will see you later." and Mr. Fao went over and back behind the counter.  
  
Michelle and Aaron left the shop and started to head for downtown when they heard screams and roaring sounds. They turned around and saw that people were running down the street away from something. They waited and it was a black bear, not one but three of them in fact each a different size coming down the street towards them. And what was weird about them was that they were wearing clothes.  
  
"What the hell..." started Michelle.  
  
"Alright first pirates, now bears. This day is getting more weirder and weirder." said Aaron.  
  
"Don't look now but they're coming this way!" shouted Michelle as the bears rushed at them and tried to swipe its paws at them.  
  
In panic the fire teen looked around making sure no one was near and she shot a stream of fire at one of the bears and it was in gulfed in flames and immediately it exploded into nothing.  
  
"Are bears suppose to explode like that?" asked Michelle as she just saw what happened.  
  
"No but it looks like they are not ordinary bears."  
  
Then the two remaining bears ran at them and Michelle launched out a fireball at one of them which it exploded on contact. Aaron released an whirl wind a the last one and it went flying through the air and was crushed and exploded into nothing by the air pressure.  
  
"Come on, lets go find John and tell him what happened." and the two teen teleported away.  
  
--------------------  
  
"As you can see,  
  
your efforts are useless,  
  
against the friends,  
  
of the power of three." spoke the mirror as the evil witch had finished watching the scene with the frog prince and the three bears.  
  
"Well then maybe brawn isn't the way to go but beauty is." and the witch turned the page of the book to Rapunzel.  
  
"I summon you Rapunzel to do my bidding." and the character came off the page and appeared in front of the witch.  
  
But unlike the story this Rapunzel was wearing leather pants, jacket and boots and had her blonde hair tied in a braid, up to waist length.  
  
"I want you to help get rid of the one that controls the winds." commanded the witch and the woman nodded and disappeared.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was after lunch and Aaron was walking through a park, back towards the office. As he walked a beautiful woman dressed in leather walked out behind a tree and stood right in front of him blocking his way.  
  
"Good afternoon miss. May I help you." asked Aaron but the woman just stood there.  
  
"Yes, my name is Miss. Zel, Rapun Zel."   
  
She had some sort of evil glint in her eyes and she smirked at him while Aaron stood there confusingly and her eyes glowed red. Then suddenly without warning she swung her head around and her braided hair unravelled itself and it grew super long and was flying towards the wind teen.  
  
Aaron just looked at her with wide eyes and quickly he launched himself twirling into the air. During the past few days he manage to adapt his wind powers with his martial arts skills, making him able to do things like chinese martial arts can do in movies and such. Like flying through the air, leaping great height and run across walls.  
  
Rapunzel's hair went flying and stabbed itself into a tree trunk and Aaron floated back down and landed on her stretched out hair. She quickly pulled her hair out and Aaron jumped off and landed on the ground while her hair went back to normal. She rushed forward and did forward flip and stopped right before him and started to do a series of punch and kicks at Aaron while he tries his best to block.  
  
During one of the attacks she swung her hair around and it took Aaron off guard and the hair wrapped itself around Aaron tying him up. Aaron tried to move but he couldn't so he teleported himself out and then ran forward, launched himself into the air and did a series of forward kicks. Rapunzel block each of them with her arms and Aaron landed back on his feet, as he did Rapunzel jumped up and did a roundhouse kick.  
  
The wind teen quickly brought his arm up to block but the force of the kick was a bit strong and sent him flying towards the ground. He quickly twisted his body and he landed in a kneeling position safe from harm and looked up at his opponent who was in a fighting stance already.  
  
He quickly did a sweep kick and she jumped right over it then stood up twist his body around and kicked her with his right leg and she blocked it. Right away he did another body twist and kick her in the stomach with left and she wasn't able to block it and sent her to the ground on her stomach. She got up in rage and rushed at Aaron again and start to punch him. With a quick movement he got hold of her arms, pulled himself down and his right left up behind and over his head and kicked her in the head.  
  
She stumble back a bit and launched her killer hair at him once more and Aaron quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed hold of it. He quickly pulled on it and as well as Rapunzel as she grabbed hold of her end of her hair. They stood there for a bit pulling on the long hair like a tug-o-war.  
  
Then Aaron twist himself around, right towards Rapunzel, let go of her hair and attack her with punches. Taken by surprise, she wasn't able to react and kept getting hit. Then Aaron kicked her once making her stumbled back a bit and quickly with a movement of his hands, he thrust his palms at her. Using his wind power he release it through his palms and sent Rapunzel flying through the air and Aaron himself launched himself after her and started to kick her rapidly multiple times in the chest.  
  
With one last powerful kick and did a back flip, he sent Rapunzel flying towards a statue that was in that area of the park. As Aaron landed on the ground, the fairy tale character smashed against the statue and exploded into sparks.  
  
"What...is...going...on here." Aaron breathed out as he tried to catch his breath after the fight.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I tolded you, you won't succeed,  
  
and soon I'll be freed." the keeper in the mirror said smiling.  
  
With frustration and rage the witch turned around and walked around for awhile then stopped and faced the mirror once more with a look.  
  
"Well then since the witches has others to help them, then I'll get some help as well." and she smiled evilly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Thats the chapter for the fairy tales part 1. I hope its good as the real fairy tale episode. Anyways as I said before, if you want more than read and review! 


End file.
